This invention relates to a locking means for a threaded container and closures. More specifically, this invention relates to a child-resistant locking means.
A problem of great concern in recent years has been the safety of children who can open a closed container. The prior art has suggested many solutions for securing a closure on a container, while still permitting a relatively easy opening by the intended user.
A locking means for a threaded container and closure has been invented. The locking means comprises
A. a container having a neck portion; and on the external surface of said neck portion PA0 B. a closure having
I. A continuous first thread; PA1 II. a ring adjacent the terminal end of said thread; PA1 III. and at least one lug having PA1 I. a radially flexible inner flange, the terminal end of said inner flange coordinating with the internal surface of said neck; and PA1 II. an outer flange having
a contacting surface diagonally aligned with said first thread; an upper surface adjacent to or lower than said ring; and a height and radial thickness greater than said ring; PA2 a continuous second thread coordinating with said first thread; and at least one tab adjacent the initial end of said second thread whereby said closure is threaded onto said container, said tab passes onto said contacting surface and is then engaged by the terminal surface of said lug.
Other embodiments of the locking means comprise wherein the external surface of said neck portion has a stop having an upper surface adjacent to said lug whereby the initial surface of said stop coordinates with the initial surface of said tab; wherein the diameter of upper neck portion is greater than the diameter of the lower neck portion; wherein a locking means contains at least two lugs and tabs; wherein said lugs and said tabs, respectively, are equidistant; wherein said lug is located about 180.degree. from the initial end of said first thread; wherein said container is composed of a polyolefin material; wherein said closure is composed of a polyolefin material; and wherein said polyolefin material is polypropylene.